In various communication systems, multiple physical communication links are aggregated to form a single logical trunk, which is referred to as a Link Aggregation Group (LAG). The physical links that are grouped in the LAG comprise the LAG members. For setting up link aggregation, the LAG members can be configured using, for example, the IEEE 802.1AX Link Aggregation Control Protocol (LACP). The LACP specifications are described, for example, in IEEE standard 802.1AX-2008, titled “IEEE Standard for Local and metropolitan area networks—Link Aggregation,” Sep. 26, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.